Distinguible
by Maria Violet
Summary: Akane jura que no es necesario entregar su preciado Chocolate de San Valentin, después de todo es seguro que sera rechazada, aun así quiere hacerlo por lo que anonimamente una cajita muy especial le llega entre muchas otras a Shindou, lo que ella no espera es que para el pianista, ese sabor no podría pasar desapercibido [Shindaka] [Two-Shot] [Feliz San Valentin! & White Day!]
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5. **

—**Diálogos— **

—_Pensamientos_**— **

"_FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Qué tan difícil es entregarle una bolsita de celofán con dulces dentro a un chico?

Pues a Akane se le estaba yendo la vida en ello, maldecía un poco toda la estupida tradición de entregar chocolates en san Valentín, y si bien no era nada obligatorio tener que hacerlos, se esforzó en preparar suficiente dulce para todos en el equipo, esa parte no la molestaba en lo absoluto, tuvo la excusa perfecta para entregarle una de sus bolsitas con bombones al chico de sus sueños, muchos de los jugadores la elogiaron por el sabor, sus amigas, junto con el entrenador y su profesora estaban felices de también recibir sus paquetillos, pero pese a que ese día no solo era celebre los lazos de amor, para ella el verdadero significado de ese día era la excusa perfecta para poder entregar sus sentimientos.

¿El problema? Era demasiado cobarde como para poder entregarle esa caja especial, llena de chocolates diferentes y llenos con mayor esfuerzo que el resto al pianista, el que en más de una ocasión ese día lo escuchara quejándose por la cantidad indecente de dulce que siempre recibía en esa fecha solo la echaba más para atrás todavía, aparte de que ya de por si había rechazado a un par de chicas ¿Para que esforzarse?

Pese a que lo sabía, seguía sintiendo esa horrible opresión en el pecho por no confesarse, sentía que estaba mal solo tragárselo todo.

Quería decírselo pero no quería ser rechazada ¿Eso era lógico? Quizás muchas chicas enamoradas sentían lo mismo, nunca lo había consultado con nadie más, desvariando mucho más acerca del tema se encontraba sola en el salón de clase durante la hora del almuerzo, no tenía apetito y solo estaba sentada allí viendo como imbécil hacia aquella cajita de regalo color rojo vino, esperando quizás que cobrara vida y solucionara todos sus problemas –cosa que jamás pasaría- soltando cada tanto pesados suspiros de decepción…

Quizás solo se limitaría a dejárselo en su escritorio o casillero en secreto, aunque sabía que de esa manera jamás sabría quién demonios se los dio y muy posiblemente ni los mirara, su esfuerzo en hacer esos preciosos bombones de chocolate se iría a la basura. De solo imaginarlo el picor de las lágrimas llego de repente a sus ojos. Más se contuvo muy bien.

Justo cunado creía estar decidida a dejarlo en sus escritorio aprovechando que no había nadie, el sonido de la puerta abrirse repentinamente la paralizo, escondiendo por instinto la cajita en su propio casillero de escritorio. A la mierda su plan, ¿Por qué demonios tardo tanto en decidirse?

— **¿Shindou-san? — **Pregunto sorprendida de verlo tras haber cerrado con velocidad la puerta, parecía algo molesto, pero en cuento la vio disimulo muy bien esa mueca, sonrió como siempre –cosa no muy sana para su corazón por que se le aceleraba- y simplemente la saludo.

—**Que tal estas — **Pregunto tranquilamente en lo que se acercaba al pupitre junto a ella, no era su asiento, pero pareció no importarle quedarse a conversar con ella dado que en un principio, su plan parecía ser estar solo, Akane se planteó mentalmente irse, pero luego de sopesar que parecería muy grosero solo le devolvió la sonrisa deslizando disimuladamente las manos fuera de su casillero donde aún por el susto había estado manteniéndolas ocultas junto con los chocolates.

Charlaron durante unos momentos amenamente, a veces sucedía eso, era inevitable ya que compartían la misma clase y el mismo club, y pese a que la fotógrafa sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones no podía evitar sonreír de pura felicidad por estar conversando sin tartamudear –al menos no demasiado- con el castaño.

—**Este día parece estar un poco ocupado — **No lo decía con intenciones de burlarse ni mucho menos y el centrocampista lo sabía, pero era imposible que la de trenzas no tuviera una sonrisita divertida en el rostro al soltar el comentario pese a que en el fondo le incomodara tanto o más que al propio Shindou.

—**Es un poco agotador, si — **Concordó algo apenado, no quería que los demás vieran que tanto fastidio le tenía realmente al 14 de febrero, ni tampoco herir los sentimientos de nadie, por lo que siempre se tragaba sus malos pensamientos, estaba alagado en cierta manera, pero cada año recibía tanta cantidad de chocolate que era ridículo, imposible para el comerlo todo y que no terminara vomitando, para empezar no es que fuera muy adepto a los dulces, sumándole la costumbre de comer sano y todo el ejercicio que hacía, pues el chocolate no entraba muy bien en su dieta **— Por eso decidí perderme un rato, no creo que pueda cargar con más chocolate e vuelta a casa — **Pensó que de nuevo escucharía esa risita tan adorable de ella, pero en cambio miro confuso como ella parecía caer en una cara de preocupación.

—**Y-Yo lo siento, en la mañana también le di una de las bolsitas que hice para el club, de-debí saber que no era necesario, lo sie-siento mucho — **Había sentido verdadero pánico, no se había planteado que darle eso en la mañana –solo para disimular, pues no podía darle a todo mundo menos a el- podría causarle molestias al pianista.

Shindou confuso callo en cuenta, Akane siendo tan amable como era seguramente pensaba que le había ocasionado más molestias, cuando en realidad esa bolsita de bombones en plan de amistad –aparte de sorprenderlo- era uno de los pocos regalos que había recibido con gusto.

—**N-No, no tienes por qué disculparte, aprecio mucho que pensaras en mí y en todo el equipo, muchos estaban muy encantados, aparte de ser deliciosos, no eran muy dulces así que imagino que fuiste cuidadosa con eso de no darnos demasiada azúcar— **Sonrió tratando de calmarla y que quitara esa cara de aflicción. Consiguiendo en cambio una sorprendida.

— **¿Los probo? — **Murmuro bajito en su incredulidad. Confundiéndolo en cambio.

— **¿Eh? Claro — **No quería expresarlo en voz alta, pero en su cara se reflejaba un claro "¿tiene algo de malo?"

—**B-Bueno… Siendo sincera no penseque todos los comieran de verdad, es decir, a algunos de los chicos ya de por si les regalan en esta fecha así que… — **No quería realmente soltar la frase "No creí que se tomaran mis regalos muy enserio" pero eso era básicamente lo que trataba de expresar.

—**Creo que justamente el por qué eres nuestra amiga y pasaste por tantas cosas junto a nosotros además de la molestias de preparar los regalos, es por lo que todos nosotros lo apreciamos más — **No lo pensó mucho al soltar aquello, después de todo era la verdad, sin embargo comprendió que quizás era un poco vergonzoso para la chica al verla sonrojarse levemente tras acabar él de hablar, no podía mentir, ella era muy adorable.

—**N-No es la gran cosa… — **Murmuro bajito, no sabría cómo continuar la conversación en ese punto.

—**No lo creo, estaban deliciosos, casi siento envidia por el que reciba algunos más trabajados — **Comento medio en broma el castaño, pero paralizando sin querer a la pobre fotógrafa.

— **¿E-Eh? — **Lo miro confundida.

—**Pues eso, ¿No piensas regalar también a alguien que te guste? Es lo normal para las chicas en esta fecha — **De nuevo el confundido era él, aunque en cualquier momento esperaba que la pobre se sonrojara muchísimo y empezara a tartamudear, era muy tímida y reservada, eso la hacía súper adorable y no podía evitar querer molestarla un poco para ver esa faceta vergonzosa, por eso había sacado a colación el tema. Más sintió un poco de decepción al ver que parecía tranquilizarse tras un suspiro resignado, y bajar la mirada con aires de tristeza.

—**En realidad no, no creo tener el valor para entregarle a esa persona un regalo así frente a frente, y seguramente si se lo doy como anónima jamás los pruebe así que da igual — **Por esa vez el que quedo sin palabras era el pobre pianista.

— **¿Por qué no los probaría si quiera? — **Cualquier chico estaría agradecido de recibir semejante muestra de cariño en ese día, él aunque algo extenuado de tanto regalo en el fondo siempre agradecía.

—**Quizás no le guste el chocolate, puede que no le llame la atención este día o puede que ya reciba tantos regalos que, el que no le dé el mío no haga la diferencia — **Akane se encogió de hombros, recuperando la sonrisa habitual aunque los ánimos de la conversación no estuvieran para nada acordes.

Shindou quería rebatirle pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo sin que pareciese que se metiera en sus asuntos, mientras buscaba una forma se hizo demasiado tarde, el timbre sonó y sus compañeros de clases regresaron, reanudando las clases y haciendo imposible para el chico animarla y que no tuviera esas ideas tan pesimistas.

Claro que no sabía que pese a decir y realmente sentir todo eso, Akane no podía engañarse a sí misma, quería darle su regalo en verdad quería hacerlo…

Y eso haría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por fin ese largo día de febrero había terminado, al menos en la escuela, lo que significaba que el ex capitán no tendría que recibir más regalos. Mientras acaba y ordenaba una pequeña-mediana fila de cajas y bolsas de chocolate una había llamado su atención por ningún motivo en particular.

Más que todo porque esa cajita rojo había aparecido en su escritorio tras el último descanso de clases, al encontrarlo suspiro muy resignado pero era el único que no le había sido entregado en persona, ni siquiera tenía nombre del que lo entrego, simplemente una pequeña notita con una letra que no reconocía ni podría hacerlo, se notaba que estaba forzando la letra para que fuera irreconocible.

"_Quizás no los necesites o los pruebes, pero solo quería dártelos"_

El mensaje lo dejo muy intranquilo, pues le recordaba a conversación que había tenido aquel día con su manager y donde no había podido animarla. Quizás solo por eso, decidió allí mismo probarlos, demostrando de alguna manera a Akane que se equivocaba aunque no fuera ella la de la nota y no estuviera en conocimiento de sus acciones.

Eran simples bombones redondos, menos mal porque las formas extremadamente adorables o cursis no le atraían especialmente, tomo una de las bolitas y se deleitó con su sabor… No estaba empalagosamente dulce como lo imagino… era chocolate amargo, complementado perfectamente con el dulzor del relleno de crema y moras, no era su fruta favorita pero al ser un tanto ácidas complementaban muy bien con el dulce de la crema y el amargo chocolate oscuro.

El sabor era delicioso y muy familiar… Ese chocolate lo había probado antes en ese mismo día, comió otro para asegurarse, aun sin salir de su impresión. Corrió a su mochila sacado esta vez la bolsa de celofán aun con algunos de los bombones que le había dado Akane a él y a todos los del equipo, comparando, los que le había dado personalmente era una tanto más dulces y no estaban rellenos, aparte de tener alguna decoraciones superficiales más.

Pero era sin duda el mismo sabor…

¿Cómo demonios lo distinguió? No tenía ni la más mínima idea… y tampoco entendía el por qué en ese momento estaba tan estúpidamente feliz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Son las 11, tengo que dormir y yo haciendo esto XDD lpm**

**Mensaje rapidito por que me tengo que ir, FLEIZ SAN VALENTIIIINNNN LOS AMO A TODOS Y TODAAAASSSSS (?**

**Perdón por los errores que sé que va a generar FF, ahora mismo quiero publicarlo con fecha de 14 de feb y no tengo tiempo, juro que lo corrijo en el label mañana.**

**Sin más, que pasen un bonito día del amor :,D –Los minutos que quedan por lo menos-(?**

_ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye qwq_


	2. Chapter 2

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5. **

—**Diálogos— **

—_Pensamientos_**— **

"_FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Suspiro nervioso… Más de lo que debería estarlo, el pianista castaño jugueteo nerviosamente con la caja rectangular que ahora ocultaba en el bolillo le la chaqueta de su chándal. Ese 14 de marzo llevaba todo el día intentando pensar en una manera de entregarle aquella cajita forrada de blanco y rojo a la joven con quien prácticamente compartía todo el día pues, estaban en la misma clase y mismo club.

Y pese a que con Akane estaban tan cerca uno el otro durante el día nunca la había sentido tan apartada, era como tenerla al alcance de los dedos pero sin poder alcanzarla realmente, y eso le frustraba de sobre manera. Era imposible entablar una conversación con ella en clases pues siempre estaba rodeada de un par de amigas o conocidas, en los descansos no salía del aula, por lo que era imposible hablar y entregarle lo que quería allí en medio de todo el mundo, y si le pedía hablar a solas igual llamaría la atención.

Siguió perdiendo oportunidades a lo largo del día hasta que se resignó a hacerlo luego de las horas del club, cuando sus compañeros se estuvieran marchando a casa –Tampoco descartaba lo "curiosos" que podrían llegar a ser- en especial su mejor amigo que por alguna "extraña" razón pareció compadecerse de él durante todo el trascurso del día.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad perfecta, cuando casi todos se acaban de marchar mientras que ella aún estaba con sus amigas arreglando algunas cosas de la práctica, parecía que todo el nerviosismo que intento fingir que no sentía se acumuló y exploto en su pecho, pues recostado junto a la puerta –aunque algo alejado de esta- de la habitación donde estaban las managers era incapaz de acercarse a llamar y pedir hablar con ella, era como si sus extremidades estuvieran mucho más pesadas de lo normal, un intenso deseo de regresar sobre sus pasos lo asalto, pero antes que huir prefirió simplemente quedarse allí, jugueteando cada vez más inquieto con el rojizo lazo que mantenía la elegante caja blanca cerrada.

La puerta sonó al abrirse, el dio un bote sobresaltado como un gato asustado… Oficialmente tenía que calmarse, las voces de las otras dos managers en una charla fue lo que escucho, pero Akane no salió con ellas, queriendo parecer normal junto la valentía y se les acerco un par de pasos llamando la atención de las chicas que dejaron la animada conversación de lado.

— **¿Shindou-sempai? ¿Sucede algo? — **Pregunto ladeando la cabeza, él solo sonrió y negó.

—**Nada realmente, solo quería saber si Akane estaba por aquí aun — **Era una excusa, sabía perfectamente que aún no se ha ido, pero frente a las amigas de ella no quería lucir tan obvio como al parecer lo era con su mejor amigo, que por un acto de misericordia se había marchado sin él y sin hacer mucho escándalo al respecto para dejarle oportunidad de hablar con Akane.

—**Esta aun ordenando los datos del entrenamiento de hoy, nos dejó adelantarnos a casa — **Contesto simplemente Midori, ambas ya con su pertenencias para ir a casa **— A todo esto ¿Para que la buscas, principito?**

—**No es nada importante, solo tengo que entregarle algo — **Ignoro a posta el apodo extraño que había usado y la mirada de molesta sospecha que le lanzo inclinándose hacia él, o al menos eso trato, porque si de por si estaba nervioso la pelirroja había aumentado un tanto su ansiedad. Ella entrecerró los ojos desconfiando, no le dijo una mentira pero tampoco toda la verdad, y la más alta parecía darse cuenta de ello.

Pero al final solo suspiro con resignación. Señalando con un gesto a la puerta detrás de ellas **— Esta adentro, deberías interceptarla antes de que salga a casa — **Midori estaba reacia para con él, y el pianista lo noto perfectamente, solo estaba confundido sobre el por qué **— Vámonos Aoi.**

—**Claro, hasta mañana Shindou-sempai — **Sonrió la peli azul, secretamente divertida.

—**S-Si, hasta mañana — **Trato como pudo de disimular su desconcierto, pasando de largo de las chicas y ellas de él. Claro que en lo que el caminaba a la puerta y tomaba aire para ir con la chica no noto que la menor en lo que se alejaba con su amiga dio un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás sonriendo con ternura.

— **¿Estarán bien? — **Pregunto en un susurro la menor, reprimiendo toda la emoción y curiosidad que sentía en lo que se alejaban para salir del edificio, lograron conseguir sacarle la información a su amiga en todo ese tiempo, ella muy escuetamente solo menciono que consiguió darle su regalo en el 14 de febrero, pero la pobre Aoi se encontraba desilusionada sin más detalles y sin un aparente cambio en la relación de esos dos. Puesto que ignoraban que se suponía, Akane había entregado eso chocolates como anónima y que Shindou debía de ignorar que fue ella.

— **¿Quién sabe…? — **Suspiró la más alta, suspiro que fue más parecido a un resoplido en lo que llevaba sus manos atrás de la nuca, en gesto falsamente relajado. También quería saber qué demonios sucedería con ellos dos, pero eso era algo que solo les concernía al ciego del ex capitán y a su mejor amiga, así que no era nadie para intervenir **— Solo espero que no le haga nada a Akane — **Ya fuera que terminaran en una relación, igualmente ese chico no se libaría de su bonito relato sobre "la abeja que perdió el aguijón si intentaba hacerle daño a la linda flor" mataría perfectamente dos pájaros de un tiro.

Aoi percibiendo las sombrías intenciones de la pelirroja se compadeció bastante del pobre castaño mientras se alejaban, pues tener a Midori haciendo el papel de hermana mayor protectora le sería bastante problemático o al menos eso pensó.

Shindou tomando el pomo de la puerta para entrar por un momento sintió que era mala idea, más que todo por el escalofrió inexplicable que recorrió su ser entero de repente, pero decidido por fin a dejar de actuar como un gato asustado y entrar, solo sería entregarle la dichosa caja…

Encontró a la chica de espaldas a él sentada en una mesa del fondo de la sala, esa habitación era para ellas las managers, donde guardaban sus cosas al momento de ir ayudarlos en el entrenamiento, cambiarse y de paso cumplía la función de sala de trabajo por si tenían papeleos que completar por órdenes de Otonashi-sensei. Shindou pudo ver como ese era el caso mientras ella terminaba de guardar algunos papeles en un folder y posteriormente guardar este en un archivador que estaba en la habitación.

Cuando ella se volvió luego de recoger su bolso, seguramente para salir y volver a casa, Akane no pudo disimular para nada la sorpresa de encontrárselo allí en la puerta mientras él se le quedaba viendo como idiota, verla concentrada en su trabajo le hizo olvidar por competo su valentía de 5 minutos.

— **¿Shin…dou-san? — **Se atraganto al casi llamarlo por el apodo que usaba, repentinamente nerviosa… Pero más que todo extrañada **— ¿Necesita algo?**

—**No, solo… — **El dejo que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí, mirando al suelo suspiro y solo saco la caja para enseñársela en lo que se acercaba **— Quería que tuvieras esto.**

— **¿Eh? — **La pobre miro la caja, más pedida que nunca, era un regalo obviamente, pero no entendía por qué su crush le estaba regalando algo así de repente, y pese a toda la confusión su corazón no evito saltar emocionado en el pecho por mas sub realista que le pareciera todo. Las delicadas y temblorosas manos de la pequeña tomaron la cajita tras uno instantes de estupor **— ¿P-Pero porque Shindou-san me reglaría algo…?**

El joven paso una mano por la parte trasera del cuello, no previo que la chica no supiera o no esperara para nada algo en ese día, aparto la mirada al suelo nuevamente por que la carita confundida de ella le parecía de lo más adorable ¿En verdad no esperaba para nada que le respondiera en el día blanco? O quizás solo estaba confundiendo el regalo al que estaba respondiendo, después de todo ella le reglo dos veces, uno más especial que el otro, pero claro, el mas importante se suponía un secreto.

— **¿Recuerdas la fecha de hoy? — **Respondió con otra pregunta… Pues si era sincero el mismo no quiso explicarlo, percibía la cara enrojecer ya de por sí.

— **¿Hoy? Marzo 14…— **Tardo unos instantes en comprender, el número 14, un regalo, la cajita blanca… El medio campista vio perfectamente como ella salió de dudas, sus pupilas se dilataron y miro entre estupefacta y aterrada el regalo entre sus manos, Shindou por un segundo pensó que lo dejaría caer como si acabara de darle una bomba a punto de estallar, pero al contrario ella termino afirmando su agarre mientras su mejilla se coloreaban de un vivo tono rojizo y toda ella pareció tensarse.

—**P-Pues sí, es básicamente por eso… — **También se sonrojo levemente.

Ella sin palabras no dejaba de ver incrédula el regalo en sus manos, haciendo el amago de mover los labios y hablar pero ni una palabra conseguía salir de su boca, solo débiles sonidos que eran sus intentos fallidos de voz… por un instante estuvo aterrada, pues si el chico la estaba dando una respuesta en día blanco, significaba que sabía que ella le había entregado los chocolates pero luego recordó que a él junto a todo el equipo, sus amigas y los profesores les había regalado bolsitas con bombones. Suponía que era por eso, tenía que ser por eso.

—**G-Gra… Graci…as — **Consiguió a duras penas modular en un tono bastante más bajo de lo acostumbrado de por si con su suave voz, mirando al suelo incapaz de verlo a la cara, el corazón le zumbaba en los oídos, pero por sobre todo se encontraba estúpidamente feliz, eufórica mejor dicho, dejo escapar de entre los labios aire que no sabía que estuvo conteniendo al tiempo que sujetaba el preciado regalo contra el pecho.

¿Cómo lograba lucir tan tierna sin siquiera intentarlo? El pianista miro aliviado el brillo en los ojos de la chica, lucia feliz y eso era más que suficiente para alegrase de haber tomado la iniciativa de entregarlo.

Ahora si… Venia la parte difícil…

—**No es nada — **Le sonrió aunque ella hacia el esfuerzo de no verlo y sonrojarse más **— P-Pero…**

— **¿Si…?**

— **¿Lo abrirías…? ¿Por favor? Q-Quiero hablarte sobre algo que hay dentro… — **Akane noto que él también lucia nervioso, no acostumbraba a verlo así mucho menos a que le esquivara la mirada. Aunque interiormente se preguntaba que le sucedería…

—_Qué lindo es…_**— **Con un suspiro se tragó el nerviosismo para asentir, le tomó por sorpresa –Como todo en ese rato de conversación- la petición del chico, pero no se negaría jamás, dubitativa pero curiosa halo con cuidado una de las puntas del lindo listón de suave tela roja, y sin dejar este caer destapo la caja revelando el contenido, pequeñas esferitas, cubiertas de delicado papel aluminio color dorado, seguramente chocolate u otro dulce, pero lo que le llamo la atención –Aun más de lo fino que se veían los dulces- fue algo plegado y cuidadosamente puesto entre estos… ¿Un papel?

Lo tomo para ver de qué se trataba pues sobresalía mucho, al desdoblarlo leyó el alargado papel que era algo más firme de lo normal, lo quedo mirando uno momento… Era una entrada, al parecer a una galería u exposición de arte, aturdida consiguió leer algunas cosas más como la fecha hora y lugar de todo el evento. Más confundida –Que no creía poder estarlo- que antes busco repuestas en su compañero encontrando que contrario a antes, no parecía poder despegar los ojos de ella.

Esos momentos de silencio al pobre lo estaban matando, quería ver que reacción tenia Akane, pero de nuevo ella no parecía captar lo que él pensó que sería estúpidamente obvio, era frustrante pero a la vez no dejaba de pensar que ella era adorable… Y muy muy ingenua.

— **¿Una galería? — **Shindou solo asintió.

—**Es de arte moderno, contemporáneo y demás, según leí muchas personas jóvenes van, también habrá exhibiciones de fotografía y esculturas interactivas o algo así, el evento abre y cierra con algunas presentaciones de música clásica así que me llamo mucho la atención… — **Sonrió al ver que captó la atención de la chica al nombrar todo sobre el evento **— Quiero ir, pero dudo que Kirino aguante más de una hora en un sitio como ese, así que solo…**

Akane, oficialmente paralizada, no pudo más que guardar silencio cuando el chico volvía a esa actitud tímida y avergonzada, sin creerse lo que escuchaba, veía y vivía… Shindou pareció frustrado se su incapacidad para terminar la frase así que, dejo ir un resoplido y mirándola a los ojos solo lo soltó.

— **¿Quisieras ir conmigo? — **Pregunto lo más normalmente y directo que pudo… Ya estaba, lo dijo por fin, ya nada dependía de él. Ahora entendía la reticencia de Akane por exponerse de esa manera, era absurdamente difícil, y eso que el solo estaba proponiendo una salida… Sin confirmar intenciones amistosas o de algún otro tipo, eso era relativamente más fácil que entregar un chocolate en San Valentín con un significado tan claro como el agua de estar gustando de esa persona. Shindou sufrió de nuevo ante la espera y la mueca de estupefacción de la pobre… ¿Tan difícil era creer que él quisiera salir con ella? ¿O cualquier chico en sí?

Ella era adorable y en todo ese tiempo que había pasado pensando en ella y en los sentimientos que se estaba callando, por simple falta de confianza o por lo que fuera, no pudo evitar plantearse… ¿Cómo sería salir con ella? No se sorprendió al notar que no le desagradaba la idea, en lo absoluto. Luego de plantearse lo que sentiría si por X motivos viera a alguien más adelantarse y salir con Akane… Sí que se sorprendió de la molestia que cargo encima por el resto de aquel día.

Porque, no entendía como demonios nunca noto que ella era diferente… En todo, no era como las chicas que simplemente se le confesaban porque si, quizás por su familia, el físico o cualquier ridiculez, pero Akane el pasado 14 de febrero había lucio realmente entristecida y desolada, siquiera plateaba que tuviera una oportunidad, o quizás fuera esa arraigada amabilidad de ella la que la impulsaba a actuar así, pensando en "evitarle problemas" que siendo quien era, lo veía como una opción muy factible, pero en retrospectiva la actitud y lo poco que conocía de la de trenzas le gustaban… Mucho de hecho… Ella parecía siempre al pendiente no solo de él sino de todos en el equipo, los ayudaba con su dulce actitud…

Se sorprendió de querer probar como seria conocerla mejor y salir con ella… Cosa que en todo lo que llevaba de adolescencia nunca jamás había sucedido con otra persona.

En todo lo que su mente desvarió sobre el tema, la chica había quedado muda, congelada, incluso antes de aquella frase, que no quería repetir ni en pensamientos porque si no el cerebro iba a volvérsele gelatina. Mirando sin ver realmente muy fijamente al papel en manos, tratando de buscarle lógica al asunto.

— **¿Akane…?**

—**S-Si — **Apenas y entendió el murmullo en lo que ella subía la mirada lentamente **— Si, me encantaría — **Con el rosa en las mejillas contesto y algo extraño paso en el pobre pianista, sentía como si algo borboteara en su pecho… ¿Felicidad? **— Nunca he ido a un evento así con un amigo, se-sería fantástico — **Elle sonrió radiante y feliz… Pero es algo en Shindou pareció morir asesinado de una puñalada... Una fuerte y certera…

¿Qué tan ingenua era? ¿O que tanta falta de confianza tenia como para siquiera considerar que estaba coqueteando con ella? Cualquiera que hubiera visto su nerviosismo al principio sabría a leguas que no era una salida amistosa lo que proponía, mucho menos yendo solos. Y pese a todo eso… Dios, cada vez le parecía más tierna, adorable e inocente, era demasiado extraño el sentir como cada vez le gustaba más y más.

Suspiro entre decepcionado, aliviado y estúpidamente feliz ¿Era siquiera posible esa combinación de sentimientos? Con Akane últimamente le parecía bastante plausible. Le sonrió devuelta, ya con el tiempo ella misma se daría cuenta de sus intenciones -o eso esperaba- por ahora solo se encargaría de estrechar lazos con ella, y que en un principio era lo que buscaba.

—**Sí, será genial.**

Solo dios y el propio chico sabían cuanto anhelaba que todo fuer bien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Final abierto para hacerlos sufrir (? Ok no XDD**

**a lo mejor y todo más adelante escribo el cuándo se vuelven novios en este fic, me vino una idea muy bonita y mucho más natural y realista comparado a lo que suelo escribir XDDD **

**Y ya juro por el sakka que pronto les traeré otro fic largo, que se supone que deje RP para hacer algunos y sigo subiendo puro OS –The Irony-(? :'v**

**¿Qué más decir? No pensé que realmente terminara esto a tiempo para el día en que debía ser publicado XDD se va a caer el mundo /u\**

**Pero bueee, no se ni por que les comentare esto, XD pero recientemente me lei un libro bastante ganial y bonito de aventura cuya ship me encanta pero me inspiran mucho a escribir lemon ese par de desgraciados (? Y juro por mi amor a los trapitos que el libro no tarta de eso XD solo pasa un par de veces -Asquerosamente insuficientes y muy poco descritas- entre los protas, pero es que me dieron la perspectiva perfecta de como seria un Lemmon entre dos personas mas seguras, apasionadas y en general menos puritanos de lo que estoy acostumbrada XD Quizas le entre al YuuAnna ya con esta perspectiva clara XD -CofCofSoloAvisoCofCof-(?**

**Sin mas me tengo que ir a dormir XD nos leemos :3**

_ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye -3-_


End file.
